


A Little Discipline, A Little Love

by belladonawritings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Discipline, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub Play, Exhibitionism, Light Masochism, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Spanking, Sub Keith, Voyeurism, sub lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladonawritings/pseuds/belladonawritings
Summary: Shiro finds out what Keith and Lance have been doing - or rather, Allura tells him, and he's of the opinion they need a little bit of discipline. Keith thinks he might KILL him. Shiro/Keith/Lance BDSM.Written for noxiousSanctity, who AO3 won't let me frickin gift this to because why. GO READ THEIR SHIT OKAY.Note: my tumblr is at belladonawritings! Please do not reblog from the ao3-feed for shance or sheith.





	

Shiro crossed his arms, looking down at Keith and Lance with what he hoped was a sufficiently unimpressed expression.

 

They stared back up at him. Lance’s eyes were wide and innocent, although he couldn’t hide the flush on his brown cheeks or the smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. Keith had managed to keep his face straight, but there was a smoulder there. Shiro was  _ intimately  _ familiar with Keith’s smoulder.

 

What he was less intimately familiar with was having to discipline him for… well,  _ much.  _ He’d never actually been Keith’s technical CO before, and he hadn’t thought he was, but Allura had made it very clear that, in her words, ‘this is your problem and if I never have to see their human parts again I’ll be much better off’. 

 

“So,” he took a deep breath, and grappled for some words. “Why did you think the training deck was a good place?”

 

“It was Keith’s idea,” said Lance almost immediately. There was a smack as Keith punched Lance’s shoulder, and Shiro rubbed the bridge of his nose, hoping his frustration wasn’t too blatantly obvious.

 

“It was  _ not,  _ for the record -”

 

“I don’t really care whose idea it was,” Shiro grumbled, although he had to suppress a bit of a smile. They might have been squabbling, but he didn’t miss the way Keith was rubbing his thigh against Lance’s. “The training deck is not the bedroom. If you’re going to screw somewhere you might caught, at the  _ very  _ least get caught by, I don’t know, Pidge or Hunk or  _ me  _ instead of Allura.”

 

He looked up just to catch the twin blush on their faces at the last few words. Ah. Well. Perhaps they enjoyed the idea of being caught by him  _ too  _ much. And - oh, they weren’t listening to  _ anything  _ he was saying -

 

_ They’re two horny idiots. How do you think you should be catching their attention? _

 

Shiro licked his lips nervously, then stepped towards the door with a purposeful stride. Lance hopped to his feet, obviously thinking Shiro was letting them go. Keith, notably, stayed where he was, arms folded.

 

Shiro turned the lock.

 

Lance’s face paled. “Ah - you’re not going to like… make us do push-ups or something, right?”

 

Keith snickered, and Lance turned to him. “Don’t  _ laugh  _ at me. You’re the one who knows all the weird shit he does!  _ I  _ dunno, okay?”

Shiro took another breath. Then he straightened his back, and left his nervousness outside the door. This was a different space. And Lance might not know what he was in for, but Keith - oh,  _ Keith  _ knew.

 

He sat down on the wooden chair. “Keith.”

 

He started, and refused to meet Shiro’s eyes, flushing under his mop of black hair. His arms crossed a little more tightly, even when Lance sat back down next to him, confusion obvious.

 

“Keith,” Shiro said again, voice low with a little bit of playfulness. He could see the way Keith shuddered at that, the small bite at his lip, the shuffle as he tried to hide the growing bulge in his pants. “Come here.”

 

Finally, Keith obeyed, standing in front of Shiro with his hands by his side. “I’m going to kill you,” he whispered.

 

“Ah, you love me,” Shiro whispered back, giving him a wink - which  _ certainly  _ didn’t help Keith’s composure any. Then he reached up and gently pulled Keith over his lap, facedown with his chin and arms supported by the cybernetic arm. He stopped for a moment to press a kiss to the top of Keith’s head, then tugged down Keith’s trousers, exposing his ass.

 

“Wh-whoa, whoa, what’s going  _ on  _ here?” sputtered Lance, face now the colour of a ripe tomato. “I - this is  _ really weird -” _

 

Shiro grinned. “I’m disciplining you. Isn’t that obvious?” He raised his hand - and brought it down onto Keith’s ass.

 

Keith bit down on his lip, only a small, startled grunt leaving him, but Shiro could feel how he stiffened up underneath him. God, he’d missed this. He brought his hand down again, this time on the other cheek, and this time he got a whimper. “Number two. I think ten should be enough. What do you think, Lance?”

 

Lance blinked, wide-eyed, and after a few sputtered non-starters, just kind of nodded.

 

“Wonderful. Keith, make sure you’re counting.” He rubbed his palm over Keith’s ass - then brought his hand down a third time, harder than the previous two, and the twitch that ran through Keith was  _ beautiful. _

 

“Thuh… three…” Keith gasped, one of his hands dropping down to Shiro’s thigh and squeezing. He could feel Keith’s cock pressing into his thigh, hardening with each second.

 

Shiro raised his eyes to Lance, who was staring at them with fascination. Not breaking eye contact, he smacked Keith’s ass three more times in quick succession, each of them bringing a louder cry from Keith’s lips. “A-ah! Sh-iro-”

 

“What was that, Keith?”   
  


“I-I mean- f-five?”

 

“Six,” said Lance hoarsely. “It was-” He cleared his throat. “That was six.”

 

“Oh, was it?” Shiro’s hand slipped down to brush against Keith’s cock, pulling it outside of the trousers still bundled around his thighs.

 

“Six,” repeated Keith. “Sorry,” he whispered.

 

“Sorry, what?” Shiro closed his fingers around Keith’s shaft, earning another strangled moan from the boy on his lap.

 

“Sorry,  _ sir. _ ”

 

Shiro smiled. “Good boy.” He gave Keith another tap, a little lighter than the others.

 

“Seven,” Keith panted. He turned his head, looking at Lance on the couch. “Y-you’re enjoying this, aren’t you, you voyeuristic  _ fuck! _ ”

 

Lance’s face split into an embarrassed grin. “Uh. Maybe? I mean, I always like seeing you put in your place.”

 

“Don’t worry,” said Shiro calmly. He curled his cybernetic arm around Keith’s neck, took hold of his hair - and hit him again. “You’re next.” This time, the noise out of Keith’s mouth was more like a sob, and Shiro could see the tear-trails down his face. Good. His endurance was just about where it had been. Drive him to tears, then bring him back down.

 

“Eight,” Keith gulped.

 

“Just two more,” Shiro soothed. Lance’s hand was venturing between his legs, and he lifted his chin, fixing Lance with a steely glare. “Did I  _ say  _ you could touch yourself?”

 

Lance gulped, and quickly moved his hand back to the couch. “A-ah, n-no -” He bit his lip, hands rubbing his thighs nervously. Shiro could see his erection through his jeans, stiff and hard.

 

He was enjoying himself more than he’d thought he would, too. His plan had just been to embarrass them and get some fun out of it, but he hadn’t imagined how intensely erotic it would be to have Lance watching. He braced Keith against him, making sure Keith could feel his cock against his stomach, and spanked his ass firmly, one cheek and then the other, keeping his hand firmly on his flesh with the final stroke.

 

“T-ten,” Keith gasped, tensing - and as the word left his mouth, the tension left his body, the nerves that were his constant companion leaking out of him as he drooped over Shiro’s lap.

 

Shiro chuckled, and gathered him up in his arms, pulling up his trousers and tucking Keith into the crook of his shoulder. “See? That wasn’t so bad.”

 

“Mm. You’re embarrassing me in front of my boyfriend,” Keith mumbled quietly, although the crooked smile on his face meant he was joking.

 

Shiro leant in, and whispered into Keith’s ear, “You okay?” Keith just nodded, so he pressed a kiss to his temple, and eased him to his feet.

 

Lance suddenly couldn’t meet his eyes. “I - ah - that seemed pretty intense - I’m -” He twitched as Keith’s hand fell onto his shoulder, and he smiled, but Shiro could see the hesitation in there.

 

Keith bent over and nuzzled his nose to Lance’s cheek - then bit his earlobe with a challenging smirk. “I’m sure Shiro will go  _ easy  _ on you -”

 

“Oh, don’t you start!”

 

“ _ Keith, _ ” Shiro warned.

 

“Sorry,” Keith grinned. “Couldn’t help it.”

 

Lance was on his feet already, glaring at his boyfriend, but the moment he looked at Shiro, his eyes softened. “I mean, we  _ did  _ get caught.” He stood in front of Shiro, fidgeting, long and lanky and afraid.

 

Shiro reached up and took hold of Lance’s t-shirt, and pulled him down into a kiss, as soft and encouraging as he could make it. He could feel Lance leaning into it, relaxing under his touch. “I will stop the moment you ask me.”

 

Lance took a deep breath, then nodded, eyes sparkling. He laid over Shiro’s lap, awkwardly at first, then adjusting until his skinny chest laid over his thighs. Shiro pulled down his jeans, slowly, brushing his fingers over the exposed skin, enjoying every shudder he managed to elicit from him.

 

It was Keith’s turn to sit and watch, legs splayed, his cock an outline through his pants. Shiro could see how his fingers itched -   
  


“Do you want something, Keith?” Shiro asked, keeping his voice level as he ran a finger down the underside of Lance’s cock, a low moan leaving Lance’s lips.

 

Keith gave him a challenging stare, then with an exaggerated roll of the eyes (was he  _ asking  _ to get spanked again?...probably) asked, “May I have permission to touch myself?”

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

Keith sucked on his cheek, flushing again. “May I have permission to touch myself,  _ sir. _ ”

 

“Mm…” Shiro tangled his hand in Lance’s hair, still stroking his cock. “I suppose so.”

 

He spanked Lance’s ass, more gently than he did Keith, but still leaving a red mark behind.

 

“O-one.”

 

“Good boy. You’re learning.”

 

Shiro felt how he squirmed at that. Aha. So  _ somebody  _ had a praise kink. He spanked Lance again, a little harder this time, and watched in amusement as Lance’s legs kicked out on impulse.

 

“T-two.”

 

Keith unbuttoned his trousers, pulling out his cock and leaning back with an irritatingly casual look, stroking himself slowly. Shiro knew that look way too well. “What’s the matter, Lance? Having trouble?”

 

“Fu-fuck you,” Lance managed to sputter out, and Shiro laughed, leaning in and nuzzling Lance’s hair before giving him another spank. “Ah! Th-three! At least I can - aah - keep fucking count -”

 

Keith snorted, but his eyes were glassy with lust, and whatever else he might have responded with was interrupted with another gasp from Lance as Shiro brought his hand down twice in a row, once on each cheek. His ass was taking on a lovely red hue, and Shiro rubbed his hand in circles over the irritated skin. 

 

Lance’s eyes were already watering, and he turned his head away from Keith, but Shiro brought his face close to his. “Shh. It’s okay. You’re good.” He pressed a kiss to Lance’s cheek, kissing away a tear that had already fallen. “It hurts?”

 

Lance nodded, breathing a little faster, then added, “I - I like it though - it’s - please don’t stop -”

 

Shiro brushed his nose against Lance’s cheek. “Good boy,” he whispered, a little private moment.

 

Lance took another deep breath. “F-Five.”

 

Shiro smiled, gave him another kiss, and smacked his ass again, feeling this time how Lance’s hips moved into it, silently begging for more of it. Keith loved being spanked for the power play but Lance - Lance was  _ craving  _ it, already.

 

“Six - p-please -”

 

“Please what?”

 

Keith was looking equal parts turned on and jealous, although the pants coming from his parted lips told Shiro which part was winning. His fingers were curled tightly around his shaft, moans quiet but omnipresent as he watched Lance’s slow descent.

 

“Please what?” repeated Shiro. He could feel Lance gather up his courage.

 

“Please hit me more, sir,” he practically mewled, and his hips rutted forward, cock rubbing against Shiro’s thigh in a needy, shameless plea.

 

“When you ask so nicely, how could I say no?” Shiro hit Lance harder this time, more confident he could handle it, and Lance’s legs shook with each impact - “S-seven - e-eight - nine - t-ten - aah -”

 

And Shiro stopped.

 

Lance whimpered, clinging to Shiro’s arms. “P-please -”

 

“No, no, you’ve been a good boy.” He rubbed more circles into Lance’s ass. He could see the bruises forming, even if Lance couldn’t feel them yet. “You’ve been a  _ very  _ good boy, mhm? I think that’s enough for today.”

 

“ _ Mmm _ mmm…” Lance wriggled on Shiro’s lap, then turned face-up, his tearstained face glowing. “But I’m  _ horny… _ ”

 

“Really?” Keith drawled, although it didn’t have the same effect when he was half breathless. “I hadn’t noticed.”

 

“Don’t be an ass,” Lance whined. “It was your idea to fuck in the training room. I blame you.”

 

Shiro rolled his eyes. A full spanking session later and they were  _ still  _ bickering. He pressed his lips to Lance’s neck, running his teeth over the tender flesh. “If you’re so horny, we can  _ do  _ something about that.”

 

“W-we can?”

“With one condition.” Shiro hid his smirk in Lance’s neck.

 

Lance wriggled, and Shiro could hear the slight dread in Keith’s voice as he responded. “And what’s that?”

 

“At least  _ one  _ of you is wearing a gag.”

  
  


~FINIS~


End file.
